


The Ones We Choose

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Phryne and the gang celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei/gifts).



> This is for Lorelei. I was given several general prompts, and I used "Convincing Dot to allow Phryne to spoil her just a little, and a fabulous party or meal." This is set at a general point in the show, but before season 3.
> 
> I haven't written much MFMM fic, so I was happy I was paired on this fandom. I love the found family aspect of the show, and I hope that came out here. I hope you like it! :D Happy Halloween!

“Oh, it’s beautiful, but I couldn’t…” Dot said, looking wistfully at the dress Phryne had laid out on the bed. 

Phryne shook her head and handed the dress to Dot. “Nonsense, it’s a gift and special occasion. I simply insist that you wear it.” 

The dress was more demure than anything Phryne would have worn, but it was beautiful, and Phryne had known it would look gorgeous on Dot the moment she’d seen it. 

“Don’t be too long,” Phryne said as she left the room so Dot could change. “You wouldn’t want to keep your guests waiting.” 

Phryne swept into the dining room, her dress sparkling the candlelight. She smiled at the beautiful table arrangement Mr. Butler had put together, but smiled even more widely at the group of people assembled. 

Phryne heard a noise on the stairs, and turned to see Dot coming towards the dining room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Phryne said, sweeping her arm out in a dramatic gesture, “may I present the birthday girl.” 

Dot blushed as she walked into the room amid applause and choruses of happy birthday. Dot had protested having a party when Phryne suggested it, and while Phryne had kept it smaller than she would have for her own birthday celebration, she thought a nice dinner among friends wouldn’t be amiss. 

Dot grinned, thanking everyone who wished her a happy birthday in turn and then took a seat between Hugh and Phryne. 

Mr. Butler brought out the food, and took his own seat.

Phryne sat back and watched for a moment as everyone began to eat, and conversation flowed freely around the table. It was a motley group to be sure, and one that not many people would have guessed would have become like family. Jane was talking to Cec and Bert, while Jack was deep in conversation with Mac, Mr. Butler chiming in now and again. Dot was speaking quietly to Hugh, their heads bent closer together to hear each other among all the noise. 

“I’d like to make a toast,” Phryne said, raising her glass and her voice. Everyone quieted and turned to her. “To Dot, and to family.” 

Everyone raised their glass, repeating the toast, and as Phryne took a sip, she couldn’t imagine a better family or anywhere else she would rather be than here. 


End file.
